


stay with me

by georgiehensley



Category: Video Blogging & YouTube RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-18
Updated: 2014-06-18
Packaged: 2018-02-05 06:03:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1808050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/georgiehensley/pseuds/georgiehensley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cameron is known as the bad boy of the school, and everyone knows to keep their distance. But one freshman can't seem to do just that, and frankly, Cam finds himself not minding anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	stay with me

**Author's Note:**

> I suck at summaries, but basically my best friend gave me this bad boy!Cam/shy freshman!Nash headcanon so I had to write something. (Full headcanon at the end.)
> 
> Also, this is my first time writing Cam/Nash, so I'm sorry if it's not that great!
> 
> Title taken from Sam Smith's song "Stay With Me" (although this is not based off the song whatsoever).

“Watch where you’re going, man.”

Those were the first words Cameron ever said to Nash, the only freshman who he ever seemed to pay attention to. It really wasn’t common for him to be so interested in a _freshman_ , but Nash was … different. He had these bright, blue eyes that seemed to sparkle, even when he looked at Cam like a frightened puppy. And the first time he saw them, Cam nearly lost his breath. But, of course, he wanted to keep up his bad boy persona, so he shrugged it off, hiding his gasp behind a cough, repeating what he’d said before to the kid, sensibly avoiding stepping on the binders, papers, and books that had fallen on the floor due to the collision.

For the week that followed, Cam couldn’t get those stupid blue eyes out of his head. It was almost as if they were taunting him, or trying to lure him towards taking to the kid. But really, would he ever allow himself to get caught talking to some shy little freshman? No.

The next time the two ran into each other, Cam was ditching class, instead deciding to go outside and light up his cigarette. Nash, being the teacher’s pet that he always was, volunteered to go find him when the teacher realized he was missing but still marked as present that day, and luckily for him (but not so luckily for Cam), he found him outside.

“That’s bad for you, you know.” He said as soon as the door was open. Cam scoffed.

“As if I care.” He muttered, putting the cigarette back up to his lips. Nash sighed, boldly taking the cigarette out of Cam’s hand, throwing it on the ground and stomping on it.

“Hey!” Cam said angrily.

“You’re basically setting yourself up for your own death.” Nash said simply. “I’m just trying to help you here.”

“Well, maybe you should just worry about yourself and leave other people alone.” Cam said. “So, did you just come out here to drag me back to class? Not gonna happen, man. I’m outta here.” With that, he shook his head, storming off in the opposite direction of the building.

“Have a nice time!” Nash yelled back to him. “Hope you get hit by a car on your way home!” At that, Cam stopped, sighing, turning back around and heading back towards the building.

“You need to learn to stop talking sometimes.” He said, his voice softer, less intimidating as he opened the door to the building and stepped inside. Nash just stood and smiled triumphantly before following the senior back inside.

 

For a while, this seemed to become a continuous pattern for the two of them. They’d run into each other in different areas of the school, and sharing a small argument before parting ways. When Nash told Shawn about it, he said that there was probably some sort of sexual tension between them. Nash just laughed it off, but the thought stayed in his mind for quite a while.

This led to him becoming shyer, not being as quick to respond to some rude comment Cam would make. But even with him avoiding the ‘bad boy’, he found that his rebellious ways were rubbing off on him. One day, he really didn’t feel like going to his math class, so, he just walked out of the building, and oddly enough, right to the area of the school where Cam was sat.

“Well, long time no see, little one.” Cam commented.

“I’m taller than you.” Nash practically whispered. Cam only shrugged the detail off, patting the area next to him.

“Sit.” He said, and as Nash did so, he added. “Welcome to the club.”

“This isn’t going to become a habit.” Nash was quick to say. “This whole day’s just been stressful and I really didn’t feel like going to math and—”

“Excuses, excuses.” Cam said, sighing. He then took a cigarette out of the box in his pocket, taking out his lighter and lighting up. As he breathed out a puff of smoke, Nash sighed.

“C-can I try that?” He said, turning back into his shy self. At first, he thought Cam didn’t hear him, which he was thankful of, but then the corners of the older boy’s mouth curled up in a grin, and he met Nash’s eyes again.

“Sure.” He said, taking the cigarette out from where it was between his teeth, handing it to Nash, who held it as if it would burn him. He glanced over to Cam, who now smiled at him encouragingly. Taking a deep breath, Nash brought the cigarette to his lips, breathing the smoke in. As soon as he did so, it felt as if the smoke was burning his lungs. He quickly let out the breath, coughing. Cam laughed, crushing the cigarette after it slipped from Nash’s fingers.

“You’re so innocent!” He commented, still laughing.

“Stop it.” Nash said, his cheeks turning red, the angry look on his face reminding Cam of a puppy.

“Aw, don’t get upset, little one.” Cam said, poking Nash on the nose. “Everyone coughs on their first time. But you get used to it.” Nash sighed.

“I-I think the period’s over.” He said softly.

“So?” Cam said. “You’re gonna go?” Nash bit his lip.

“No?” He said shyly. Cam smiled slightly.

“Go ahead.” He said. “I’ll just stay here.” Nash sighed again, feeling bad, but despite this, he stood, leaving without saying another word. Once he was alone again, Cam let out a sigh as well, taking out another cigarette and lighting up again.

 

A few days later, Nash finally worked up enough courage to ditch class again, going outside to where he knew Cam would be. And as soon as he opened the door, Cam’s head turned in his direction, a sigh leaving his mouth when he realized that it was Nash.

“I, um, I thought about what you said.” Nash said, sitting down next to Cam, ignoring how the older boy scooted a little further away from him. “And I-I’d like to, um, try smoking again” Cam smiled slightly.

“Really?” He said, unable to hide the smirk from his face as he continued. “’Cause there’s something else I’ve been meaning to try, but I’ve always needed someone else for it.” Nash’s eyebrows went up at that.

“W-what do you mean?” He asked. Cam just smirked.

“You’ll see.” He replied. He then took a cigarette out from the box in his pocket, lighting up, and taking a drag. Without saying anything else, he leaned over, cupping Nash by the back of the neck, pressing their lips together. As if it were a common reaction, Nash’s lips parted, and the smoke filled his mouth, burning down his throat. For a moment, Nash was too distracted by the feel of Cam’s lips on his to fully react, but then the older boy was pulling away, and Nash suddenly felt the pain that stretched down his throat, and was heading towards his lungs. He coughed, the few coughs quickly turning into a fit, and Cam smiled, chuckling lightly.

“I expected that reaction.” He said. “I knew I was never the best at this.”

“No,” Nash said between coughs. “You’re fine.… I just… don’t think that… smoking… is my… thing.” He coughed a few times more after that, before taking a well-needed breath, leaning back against the wall.

“So, I’m a _good_ kisser, then?” Cam asked.

“Well, you never actually kissed me, so.” Nash said casually. He really didn’t expect anything to happen after that, but next thing he knew, Cam was kissing him properly this time, no smoke filling his lungs. But nonetheless, his heart still hammered against his chest, and he could feel the sweat forming on his palms, suddenly not knowing what to do with his hands. Hesitantly, he reached one out to hold onto Cam’s waist, but his hand slipped a little, only pulling on the fabric of his t-shirt instead. He attempted to grab onto his waist again, but his fingers settled on the bare skin of Cam’s waist, which earned a light gasp from the high school senior. Cam pulled away soon after, and for a moment, the two stared at each other, trying to catch their breath. But as they both realized what had just happened, they let go of each other, turning back to face forward.

“That was, um,” Nash said, finding himself not knowing what else to say.

“I gotta go.” Cam said quickly, standing and heading back into the building, leaving Nash alone outside. The freshman sighed once the door was closed again, touching his lips. _Did that really happen? Did Cam and I_ really _just kiss?_

 

The thoughts of that kiss never left Cam for the rest of that day. They continued to follow him until he got home, where he immediately ran up to his room and crashed onto his bed, groaning once his face hit the pillow. _I shouldn’t like a freshman,_ he thought. _The kid doesn’t even know what he’s getting himself into_. He let out a sigh at that, thinking back to what had happened the previous year, when he overdosed and ended up in the hospital. He still remembered the yelling he received from both his parents, and how they made a pact to keep a closer eye on him from then on, but really, that was hard to believe. They divorced soon afterwards, and frankly, his dad couldn’t care less about what he does with his life.

With all of this in mind, the temptation began to take over him, but Cam pushed those thoughts away, deciding to chew on the inside of his cheek as a distraction, bringing himself back to thinking about Nash.

_Nash._

That little freshman, the one who should really pay no attention to him, like everyone else does. Why wasn’t he afraid of him, anyway? All Cam ever does is bully people when they get on his nerves, and he wasn’t really anything but rude when he first came across the freshman.

But still, it seemed as though Nash couldn’t leave his side. It became a regular thing for him to go outside and sit next to him, but Cam never asked why. He just assumed that the same teacher continued to ask Nash to fetch him, but as soon as Nash was outside, it seemed like that wasn’t what he wanted. He would just start talking to Cam about anything, asking him random questions, or just talking about his day. But for some reason, Cam could never find the nerve to ask him to leave. He’d just let him stay, listen to him blabber on for who knows how long. There was just something about him that Cam actually liked, something that kept him drawn to him.

But now, he ruined that. With one little kiss (something that Nash brought up, really), their little thing was ruined. Letting the memories fade, Cam sighed, wondering how he’d face Nash now. _Maybe he’ll just leave me alone_ , he thought, turning over onto his back, staring at the ceiling. _Everyone leaves me at some point._

 

When Cam walked into school the next day, he was surprised. Sure, no one paid any more attention to him than they usually do, but when he finally found Nash in the hallway, he was taken aback. The freshman seemed to have a new sense of confidence, no longer walking and keeping his head down, avoiding people’s eyes as he moved through the halls. Now, he stood up straight, not afraid to make eye contact with people, and – was that a blond highlight? Cam had to stop walking for a moment to get a good look, and yes, there it was. Nash dyed a little wisp of his hair blond, right in front.

As he walked, Nash met Cam’s eyes, and he froze. People continued to walk around him, but Nash and Cam just stood and stared at each other. The first bell rang, so Nash snapped out of his daze, shyly smiling at Cam before walking away in the opposite direction. Cam watched him go, feeling a pit of disappointment in his gut. But he shrugged it off, as he always did, continuing to walk to his first period class.

For what seemed like the first time ever, Cam actually went to all of his classes that day. Of course, this included English, in which he saw Nash again, but the younger boy avoided his gaze the entire period, and Cam actually liked that. He was glad to finally be left alone again, and everything was back to how it should be. People kept their distance, and he was fine with that.

But once he got home, reality struck, and the loneliness took over again. The feeling was so strong that he found himself running to his room, locking himself in the bathroom and finding the container of pills. _It would be so easy just to take these and end it,_ he thought, feeling the tears slip down his cheeks. Hesitantly, he poured a couple in his hand. But just as he brought his hand up and was about to swallow them, there was a knock on the front door of the house. Sighing, he looked out the window, glad it gave him a view of the front of the house, seeing Nash standing outside. He only shook his head at that, choosing to ignore him. Whilst doing so, he returned to what he’d previously been doing, bringing his hand back up, and letting a pill slide down his throat.

 

“Cam?” Nash said for what felt like the tenth time, knocking on the door again. “Cam, I know you’re home. I saw you walk this way.” When he still got no response, he sighed. A moment later, he tried the door, and to his surprise, it was unlocked. Hesitantly, he stepped into the house, calling out Cam’s name whilst doing so. After getting no response, he headed upstairs, finding a bedroom that seemed to belong to Cam, noticing the door to the attached bathroom was shut. Already having an idea of what was going on, Nash opened the door (thankfully Cam had forgotten to lock that too), gasping at the sight of the older boy lying unconscious on the floor.

“Cam!” Nash said worriedly, kneeling next to Cam and pressing a hand to his chest, grateful that his heart was still beating. Not wasting another minute, he pulled out his cell phone, quickly dialing 911.

“ _911, what’s your emergency?_ ”

“I think my friend just overdosed on drugs, please send help!”

 

Cam awoke with a groan, his head feeling heavy as his eyes adjusted to the sudden brightness of his new setting. He took in the whiteness of all the walls, and then it hit him – he was in the hospital. But last time he checked, no one was home when he took the pills. _Who could’ve called?_

Just as he thought that, he was suddenly aware of a weight on his right leg. Glancing down, he first saw a little blond wisp of hair, before realizing that Nash was sitting right there, asleep while using the mattress and Cam’s leg as a pillow. Cam smiled slightly at the sight at first, before shifting his leg a little, causing Nash to sit up quickly.

“Sorry.” Cam said softly. “I didn’t mean to scare you.”

“No, it’s fine.” Nash said, wiping the corner of his mouth. “I’m glad to see that you’re finally awake.”

“How did you find me?” Cam asked. “And why did you help me?” Nash sighed.

“For one thing, I was kind of following you home.” He explained. “But that was only because I was trying to apologize for earlier today, since I stared at you this morning and then ignored you the rest of the day, and I’m sorry about that, honestly. And I helped you because I care about you, Cam. I, um, I really l—” His words were cut off by the door opening, and the doctor walking in, smiling when she saw Cam awake.

“Ah, good, you finally woke up.” She said. “How are you feeling?”

“A little tired.” Cam said. “But alright, for the most part.”

“Good.” The doctor said. “But I think we’ll be keeping you overnight, just to be safe.”

“Can I stay here?” Nash asked. The doctor turned towards him, pausing for a moment as she thought about her answer.

“Sure.” She replied. “We’ll need for someone to keep an eye on him anyway.”

“So I’ll be able to go in the morning?” Cam asked.

“We’ll see.” The doctor said, and with that, she left.

“You were saying.” Cam said once the door shut behind her.

“I like you.” Nash said quickly, biting his lip. “I know I shouldn’t because you’re all … bad, and stuff, but I just do, and I couldn’t stop thinking about that kiss, and … ugh, I’m just ruining this, aren’t I? We had a nice little friendship going and now I just totally screwed it up.”

“Hey, you didn’t ruin anything.” Cam said. “I … like you too. Sorry, I’m not really used to people liking me, and having to say I like them back.” Nash smiled, reaching out and taking Cam’s hand in his own.

“It’s fine.” He said. “I, uh, have a question for you, and if you answer in the way I’m hoping, you might gain yourself a few additional friends.”

“I’m listening.” Cam said. Nash sighed.

“Will you be my boyfriend?” He asked. Cam was quiet for a moment, but he smiled.

“I’d love to.” He said. Nash smiled, sliding the chair over to sit closer to Cam, leaning over and kissing him.

“Is, uh, is this okay?” He asked. Cam only giggled lightly, kissing Nash on the nose.         

“Of course it is.” He said. Nash smiled. “So, uh, if you’re staying the night, are you sure you just wanna stay in the chair, or?” Nash chuckled slightly, getting up from his chair and walking around to the other side of the bed. Cam scooted over, and Nash climbed in next to him, wrapping an arm around his waist.

“Is _this_ okay?” He asked again, gently stroking Cam’s hip with his thumb. Cam giggled again.

“Of course.” He said softly, kissing Nash lightly again. “Now go to sleep. I promise, I’m not going anywhere.” Nash smiled at that, before getting comfortable, letting his eyes fall shut, finally able to relax. Turning his head back to face the ceiling, Cam let out a soft sigh, thinking about the day’s events. His thoughts continued to lead him back to Nash, and he felt a bit grateful that the freshman was able to save him. With this in mind, he turned and smiled at Nash, kissing him on the nose again, which Nash scrunched his nose at. Cam giggled, and Nash opened his eyes, smiling.

“It’s nice to hear you laugh.” He said. Cam smiled.

“I know.” He said. “Sorry if I woke you.”

“It’s okay.” Nash said, moving in closer. “I don’t mind being kissed awake.” Cam giggled at that.

“Go to sleep.” He said.

“I will only if you will.” Nash said. Cam smiled.

“Fine.” He said. “’Night, little one.” He smiled even more when he heard Nash sigh at that.

“Goodnight, Cameron.”

 

After that, Cameron felt a bit more comfortable when it came to going to school. He continued going to all of his classes as opposed to ditching half of them, and he even got his grades to go up a bit (thanks to Nash’s tutoring). He even learned what Nash meant when he said that agreeing to be his boyfriend would earn him a few friends, and really, he didn’t expect Nash to have so many friends in the first place. (He didn’t really mind hanging out with a bunch of sophomores and freshmen, though, but he could never remember their names, and he constantly had to ask Nash who was who whenever they spent time with his friends.)

And coming out to his dad was a bit nerve-wracking, but not completely impossible. His dad was a bit surprised and weary at first, but then he gave a small smile, and that was all Cameron needed. For the first time in years, he ran and hugged his dad, thanking him for his approval, and his dad hugged back. He then let the couple go upstairs and hang out, and Cameron was grateful.

He also didn’t really mind going public about his relationship. Sure, he could tell people were whispering about them whenever they walked through the halls hand in hand, but he didn’t care. He was just glad to finally have someone who cared about him, and would always be there for him.

He thought about all of this as he laid in bed, Nash asleep next to him, curled on his side, arms wrapped around his waist. He couldn’t help but smile at the younger boy, kissing him on the forehead, which caused him to wake up.

“Oh, sorry.” He said. “I was just thinking about, uh, us.”

“And?” Nash said sleepily, glancing up at Cam.

“I just realized something,” Cam said, and Nash raised his eyebrows. “I love you.” Nash smiled.

“I love you too.” He said, kissing Cam on the lips. “Now go to sleep.”

“Alright.” Cam said, turning over onto his side, just as Nash turned onto his other side. The younger boy then moved back, and Cam wrapped his arms around his waist, spooning him. He kissed the back of Nash’s neck, and the younger boy giggled softly in reaction. Cam smiled, thinking about how there was really nowhere else that he’d rather be, than right here with Nash. And with that thought in mind, he was finally able to relax, quickly falling asleep (only dreaming about waking up to Nash’s adorable smile, and getting to kiss him all over again).

**Author's Note:**

> Headcanon: College (*hs) bad boy cameron keeps running into blue eyed freshman nash in the most stupidest of places and sometimes he just cant get the stupid blue eyes out of his head at the same time nash is starting to get influenced by cam and starts skippin classes and tries out smoking (but doesn’t like it) they also try out shotgunning (jyan headcannon like) but this turns cam on and now for some stupid reason cam starts wanting to change his ways bc he’s become too addicted to drugs and had a health scare and why does this freshman want to help him and holy fuck why has he got blonde highlights now


End file.
